The Time To Explain Everything
by Rejected14
Summary: It's about time Gwen explains to everyone what's happening between her and her soon to be husband Trent. Maybe before the "I Do". (This is a Gwuncan Fanficiton, you will understand why when you read it)


_**The Time to Explain Everything**_

"_Gwen! That dress looks so good on you!" _

_All of them were cooing over the wedding dress I was forced into. I faked a smile onto my face. I made everyone think I was enjoying myself. They wouldn't understand anything…. Even if I had explained it to them… _

I was looking into the mirror; the makeup covered the bruises and cuts. Yet I looked beautiful. My black hair, which now was now to the bottom of my shoulder blades and the teal was all gone, was half up in a ponytail and curled.

"Gwen! Let's get you Dressed" Bridgette said.

Leshawna and Bridgette helped me into the dress everyone said I looked beautiful in. It was a ball gown dress that touched the floor as I walked, even in the heels I have to wear, and had a jewel accent on the skirt.

"_Gwen, we love each other! Why don't you break up with him! You have told me constantly that you want to break up with him! Why don't you just do it?" _

His words from months ago rang through my ears.

"Gwen! There's no need for tears sweetie!" my mother said wiping the tears from my face.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Bridgette asked.

"It's Cody!" the boy behind the door said.

"Come in!"

Cody walked in dressed all fancy. Well he was the best man after all.

"Gwen, your husband can't wait to see you! Be gave me this note to give you!" he handed me a note in an envelope.

He then turned and left. I opened the letter.

_**Gwen sweetie, **_

_**I'm so glad this day has come so quickly. I promise from this day forward everything will be different. **_

_**I promise**_

_**Trent**_

Tears went down my face again. I had gotten up and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash.

This was all a lie.

"Gwen! It's time!" my mother yelled through the door.

I sighed and walked back into the room, where my mother placed the veil on my head perfectly. It covered my face, I made sure it did.

I heard the music cueing me that it was my turn. I grabbed my bouquet and covered my face in the veil. I met my brother outside the doors.

"_Why are you going through with this?" My younger brother yelled at me. _

"_Gwen! Break up with him and this will all stop!" Duncan said, hugging me._

"_He beats me till he gets what he wants!" I sobbed. _

_The only 2 people that knew…. Was my brother and Duncan. _

My Brother hugged me when we saw me.

"You look beautiful Gwen," he said.

I smiled. Today was not a day that I felt like talking.

I took the arm of my brother and we started our descent down the aisle.

"_Gwen, I love you! Please!" the look on his face when I told him I was engaged. I love him, and he loves me, its true love but me and Trent, it's just a fling, but when he proposed… I couldn't say no, because if I did, he would have beaten me, even more than he does usually. _

I wished it was Duncan waiting for me at the end of the aisle, on the altar.

I looked and saw Trent standing there with the bridesmaids, groomsmen and the priest. I felt tears start going down my face, and my makeup smudging. I wanted to turn around and walk out the door. Before I knew it I was standing there being passed off the Trent. I hugged my brother tight.

"Gwen, don't worry, it will be okay," he said in an uneasy voice.

We broke away from our hug and I stood across from Trent, he had a huge fake smile on his face.

"We're all here today to celebrate the relationship of Gwen and Trent and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we're a group of the most important people in their lives and they've brought us here to publically recognize that we've all played some special part in the love they share today," The Priest had started.

I had zoned out.

"_Gwen, I'm not going to your wedding!" Duncan yelled. _

"_Why the hell not!?" I responded. _

"_Because I didn't get an invite! It's one week before the wedding and I didn't get shit!" _

"_I made sure you were on the invite list! I even wrote out your invite! Trent just sent them out!" _

"_Well apparently he didn't want me there! He didn't want me to yell 'I Object!' and take you away from him!" _

"_Maybe I wanted you to do that! Maybe he will get mad and hit me! Maybe everyone will finally see how he really is, first hand, beating his future wife!" _

_I had started crying and then went home….._

The memory had caused more tears to fall from my face.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Priest said.

I heard the running of footsteps. No one else heard them and I turned to face the door, and then I saw the doors burst open, and Duncan running in.

"I Object! I object for the reason that she if forced into a marriage with a man she no longer loves and had been beating her to get what he wants!" Duncan yelled.

The whole room gasped.

"Duncan…" I said.

"This is my bride Duncan! She said yes on her own terms! Not for these silly reasons you said! I would never hurt anyone like that!" Trent Lied.

"This is complete BULLSHIT," I heard a voice say from the front row.

My brother was now standing up with everyone staring at him.

"You know how many nights she would come home and cry herself to sleep, and how many nights she would come home bruised and with cuts all over her? When she first broke down crying and explained this to me and Duncan we couldn't believe her, we never thought he would do it, but he did!" my brother explained.

"Last year she came up to me and told me straight up that she wanted to end it with you. She didn't like you anymore! That's when you got physical with her and started all this!" Duncan chimed in.

"All of this is lies! Why would I hurt someone as beautiful as Gwen?" Trent said.

He tried to wrap his arm around me and I moved away in fear of getting hit.

"Duncan stop making stuff up! You're ruining Gwen's wedding day and her chance at happiness and it's all because you're being Jealous!" Leshawna said.

Everyone started in a huge uproar and I couldn't hear myself think.

Trent had gotten off the altar and started arguing with Duncan. I looked at the priest and he called for everyone to be quiet.

"I think it's about time you hear it all from me," I announced, everyone stopped and watched me.

"About one year ago I had decided to break up with Trent, but when he had found out, he had chained me to a bed and raped me, trying to get me to stay with him. He threatened that it would happen again if I had told anyone or tried to break up with him. Ever since he had been beating me, most of the time just for no reason. I get raped from once to ten times a week by this man who I'm being forced to marry. The only people I had ever told were my brother and Duncan. The real man I love is Duncan and Trent couldn't stand for it," before I could go on Trent walked back up to the Altar grabbed my arm and started beating me.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL EVERYONE! HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed at me.

Trent's Groomsmen, Cody, Owen, and Geoff had grabbed Trent to stop him and Duncan, my brother, mother, and my bridesmaids came up and made sure I was okay.

Duncan had his arm around me and helped me stand.

And he whispered in my ear the sweet words I had waited to hear, "Gwen lets finished this ceremony correctly."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I wrapped my arms around Duncan's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. This was our first kiss, as boyfriend girlfriend, as husband and wife, Forever.

**Hope you enjoyed it. It was my first Gwuncan Fanfiction. Thought about it while I was thinking of my cousin's wedding tomorrow. **

**Well**

**Thanks for reading! **

**:D ~3 Emily**


End file.
